Kickin it mermaid style
by bffs are always forever
Summary: Kim is a mermaid. Jack is just an ordinary boy who be friends her. Will he know the truth about Kim and more importantly how? What about the mystery with Mika? Will Kim, Julie and Grace be able to find the truth? Find out in the story! Summary sucks! Includes Kick.
1. Summary

Summary:

Kim is a mermaid. Jack is just an odinary boy who be friends her. Will he find out her secret but more importantly how?


	2. Intro

Kim pov:

Flash back:

_I was just laying on a rock wondering how to escape being a mer princess. It was so hard i had to do so may things like dress up, wake up at 6:00 and sleep at 11:30. I had so many powers that i didnt know all of them. Closing my eyes i wished really hard that i could have legs i was only messing about, i knew it wouldnt happen. A bright light blinded me and what i saw was amazing..._

_I had legs. My outfit was just a longer version of my mermaid self, now im wearing a strapless mini dress that is coulerd pink purple yellow and orange in strips **(hahahaha copied it from winx season 5, stella). **There was a boy that looked my age staring out into the sea, so i walked up to him. I said"Hey" the boy looked at me for a second before repling "hey."_

_Now i knew someting was up coz i can usually read people. "Ok, whats wrong?" I questioned him.  
_

_"Well, my parents are leaving for a buisness trip and i hate my life." he said flatly. "Well im kim and u need cheering up" "im Jack"  
_

_End of flash back  
_

Thats how i met jack my best friend. I still have to watch out of water coz if i get wet i become a mermaid. I have to live with my aunt and uncle who also hated being mer peopke coz of what they did..._  
_


	3. Not chapter

**Hey im back.**

**I wanted to say thank u for the good reviews. Also that i cant write a chapter today but ill try to update often. Thank u  
**


	4. Powers and accindents

**Ok im really sorry for not updating yesterday. Anyway Lets get on with the story...**

* * *

_Mer people were very bossy i mean coz im the princess they never let me do anything i want. It was like they were living my life for me. Now im fine i learnt karate at my aunts. because of this im _now a orange belt.

_3 Years later:_

WOW its been 3 years and they still havnt found me coz im not always in the water. Jack almost found out i was a mermaid a couple of times when he forced ( with his puppy dog eyes) to go to the beach. Speaking of Jack hes a third degree black belt but im a 2nd degree blck belt. I know ur wondering wow that didnt take long but im a fast learner considering im a mermaid with powers. My powers are:

_Control water ( ice it, heat it , turn it into a jelly mixture,and shape it)_

_reflexes ( super reflexes)  
_

_Move things  
_

_know when anyone, anyone is lying but i wont know the truth_

* * *

_Later  
_

I was practising shaping freezing heating water when someone comes in and i drop the water onto them...

**Hey hope u like it . And im just letting u know that kim has many friends from the tv show also besties with julie and grace...**

**Probably wont update tomrrow but with me u never know so see u soon...  
**

**lOVE U...  
**

**R  
**

**E  
**

**V  
**

**I  
**

**E  
**

**W  
**

**P  
**

**L  
**

**Z  
**


	5. Face to face

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while but i have so many tests. Anyway a guest asked if i could make the chapters longer so the answer is ill try but i cant make any promises so lets get on with the story.**

**Also i dont own kickin it or any other things except my characters which i will add in later. PS sorry for any bad i wont be making this chapter long sorry.**

* * *

**Kims pov**

Jack was walking through the door when the water i was practising with fell on him .

"What the hell? Jack exclaimed. I was about to go to him but i realised he was covered in water so i took a few steps back hoping jack wouldnt notice.

"Im so sorry. i thought jerry was gonna come through the door !" I lied. Jerry walked in to see jack covered in water. " Woah dude what happened to you? " Honestly jerry, why didnt u come through the door before i did" Whined jack playfully to jerry.

"i dont know. I thought u should have some time with ur girl friend!" I started blushing but luckily im really good at fighting off the blush so i hoped nobody had seen it.

"What... pfft ... Kims not my girlfriend." Jack said nervously. "Yeah jerry we are just best friends Right jack?" I asked jack the second part. "Yeah Just best friends." Was it me or did sound slightly dissapointed . But i shrugged it off.

Awkardly jack said " Well i gotta go and dry myself." Cya kim" Jerry and jack walked off to who knows where.

As jack came back to get his phone which he left accidently I turned around only to come face to face to with...


	6. Read not chapter

**OK Im gonna be honest and say im really dissapointed about how many reviews iv got. I know more people are reading this story. People plz review i dont care if its 3 words long. I wont be updating until i get 20 reviews. **

**Bye for now**


	7. Secrets

**_Ok i know that i havnt updated a real chapter in a while and i wasnt gonna update but thanks to LightningAttitude im gonna update even though i dont have 20 reviews. _**

* * *

LAST TIME: Kims pov

_As jack came back to get his phone which he left accidently I turned around only to come face to face to with._..

Frank. "Hey Kimmy" Frank said suprisingly calm. I dont know what but its like he knows something. Even though i never get scared i had a bad feeling about this.

"What do u want frank?!" I tried to sound confident but my voice sounded wary but i hoped Frank hadnt picked up on it seening as hes not the brightest bulb in the janitors closet.

"Hahaha kimmy. I know ur little secret. You know actually i was sent here to get u back." He said. " I know its been a long while but your dad said to take as long as it takes. It took me w a while to find out is was you seening as i have never seen the..." He stopped abrptly.

"Oh hey jack . D idnt see u there." Hey fank." Jack said calmly. Eventhough he said is calmly the expression on his face told me that he wanted to strangle Frank.

"Anyway Kimmy, Im gonna get you not now but soon i promise!" He said before he could go i yelled at him. "Never call me Kimmy got that Frank?" I made sure he got scared. As soon as he left i turned to Jack...

* * *

Jacks pov:

"Hey Kimmy" Frank said suprisingly calm. I dont know what but its like he knows something that i dont . Even though i knew kim could handle herself i stayed just incase .

"What do u want frank?!" Kim said trying to sound confident but failed at the end.

"Hahaha kimmy. I know ur little secret. You know actually i was sent here to get u back." He said. " I know its been a long while but your dad said to take as long as it takes. It took me w a while to find out is was you seening as i have never seen the..." He stopped abrptly as soon as he saw me.

"Oh hey jack . D idnt see u there." Hey fank." I said calmly. Even though I said it calmly . My fists were clenched and my knuckles turned white. I really wanted to kill Frank.

"Anyway Kimmy, Im gonna get you not now but soon i promise!" He said before he could go Kim yelled at him. "Never call me Kimmy got that Frank?" Kim made sure he got scared seening as he quikly ran off . As soon as he left she turned to me ...

* * *

**Ok i know its not really long but its my longest chapter so far so im proud of it .Now i mean it im not gonna update it unless i have 30 reviews at the least.**

**Pls review**


	8. Songs

**Well ok listen GUEST. I care how many reviews i get coz this is my first fanfic. Also why dont u shut ur mouth Coz im only 11. So i dont think swearing at me benifits me. I was goin to write another chapter but since u guys hate me soo much im putting this story on hold. So basically im not goin o update for a while. Also if anyone actually reviews then dont be horrible and dont swear. Now im just putting this song on for my own purposes and i recommend u listen to it. It might be kinda old but its great:**

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... [x2]_

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?

[Chorus]  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

[Chorus]

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's perfect!

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect

I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end

[Talking]  
Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again! YEAH!

[Singing (x2)]  
Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right!  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Nobody's Perfect! No no! Nobody's Perfect!

**Guess who its by**


	9. Wonders

**Hey guys i know i havnt updated in a long while but Im working on a new story which ill post after i finish this one. I know its short but i still wanted to post it .****Also i dont own kickin it or anything else. I was thinking that i wont do the same scene but in different pov . Well done to the ones who gussed miley cyrus/ Hannah montana . BTW she is not a slut and she is not ugly so keep ur opinions to urself**

**Ps you should listen to skyscraper By demi lovato it is great**

* * *

_Previously: Kims pov_

_ As soon as he left i turned to Jack.._

"Um hey jack .What ya doin back here? " I said awkwardly.

" im goin to get my phone. Oh hey kim what was frank goin on about? Is he threating you?" Jack asked concerningly up till the end when he sounded scary.

" yeah jack. Dont worry jack, its fine he wont do anything. You do know he is as scary as a kitten for christmas." I said casually. A shade of pink had creeped onto Jacks cheek.

" Yeah, so ill just go and get my phone." Jack said later.

"Ok you go do that."

* * *

Jacks pov:

As i was getting out of the changin room which is where i left my phone. I heard kim muttering to heerself. "wHAT ... going to do? ... ruin ... life! I ... tell jack. Ill ...tomorrow."

Hey kim, well i gotta go ill text you later kay?" I said coming out of my hiding place casually.

Kay jack." She mumbled. At first i should go and talk to her about what i kind heard but decided against it.

* * *

**Hey ok PLz review. Ive decided that i will after every chapter put a nog on and let people guess whats the song called. Now the song im gonna put on is my favourite song of the week( after all the others i love)**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?**

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
[ From: . ]  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone

Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone  
Guess  



	10. Grace and Julie

**I know! You guys can mentally kill me! I havnt updated in a while coz of school and sats and just generally drama. Im really trying to make this chapter really long to apolagize. So anywayon with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kickin it( unfortunatley) **

**But i do own the plot. Well done for those wo guessed payphone. also im not really sure how this is like aquamarine except for the part where she leaves to go to earth. Anywhooooooooooooooooo on with the story!**

* * *

Last time:

_Kay jack." She mumbled. At first i should go and talk to her about what i kind heard but decided against it._

Kims pov:

So after i left the dojo and arrived home and went to my bedroom ,i then gazed out the window waiting for something to happen.

Flash back:

_I was waiting for my mother to come and brush my awfully long hair. When my mother entered she looked incredibly ill. Swimming to her, Extended my arm ,that held my brush, so she could brush my hair. _

_When my mother just collapsed in a heap on the floor. I quickly swam to her and shouted for my guards and my dad. They rushed into the room and saw me next to my lifeless mum._

_My dad came to comfort me while the guards took my mum to be_ examined**( I know she is under water but imagine an underwater hospital). ** _I tried to go with my dad to see my mother but he wouldnt let..._

End of flashback ( You will know the rest of the flash back when she is telling jack)

My aunt suddenly knocked on the door startling me.

She said" Knock knock"

"Whos there?"i asked her. We always do this when someone is at the door incase the person in the room is doing something.

"Arthur"

"Arthur who"

"Arthur-got"

"Can i come in?" she asked.

"Sure" I told her. "Whats wrong? You just came into the house and run to your room. Dont tell its nothing" she told me when i was about to reply.

"Well..." I explained about Frank and what happened leaving jack out. My aunt listened really carefully. After i finished explaining what happened she said"Ok look i think its best if you have a sleepover with grace at her house so you can talk to her about it." **( I know your all wondering why she said that. Why she didnt speak to kim**** about frank. But the reason was because she knew there was more to the story and kims aunt also knew kim wouldnt tell her so she thought that Grace and julie could help kim)**

"OK. But its raining! what do i do?"I complained to her. She began saying" well you just rapp up then i will drive you there! when i we reach her house call her on your cell. Tell her to open the door so u could run in. "

"Alright. that might just work! Is it alright if i call julie to come to graces house?"I questioned.

"Sure" She responded. **( I know ur probably wondering wont julie and grace get suspicious but julie and grace are both half mermaids coz graces dad is a merman and julies dad is also a merman. So they know about kim.)**

As soon as i called julie i rapped my self carefully making sure to rapp all my skin. When we arrived at Graces i quikly rang her up and told her to open the door. She did as i told and i quickly ran into her house before she and i ggot wet.

* * *

Saw that julie was already there. I quickly dried myself before i turned into a mermaid. While i was doing this Julie said," So kimm- I mean kim," she corrected herself. Julie and Grace were one of the few who knew why i hated being called kimmy and Kimberley.

'Anywaaaaaaaaaaay" she continued ,stretching the way, " Why did you call us and demand for a sleep over?" Grace finished for Julie who was lost for words. So i explained " Well you know Frank," they nodded and i continued" so yeah well he admitted that he knows that im a mermaid and that he was sent to get me back the mermaid world. Worst part is that Jack was there and I know he will ask questions. However my aunt doesnt know about the jack part and i think she could sense that i didnt tell her something so she decided that i should come here so that you could help me i think."

" OMG! What do we do? If jack asks! You cant lie coz you know your worthless at that! Unless..." Grace says in one breath. Ok breath 2 Unless what?" Julie tells her before i could.

"What if we teach Kim how to lie and how to not get high pitch while keeping a straight face!" Grace explains.

" Grace that is an absolutely atrocious idea!" I tell Grace. Her face falls. " I love it! When do i start practice lying ?" By the time i finished Grace was smiling like an idiot.

"This might work. Im in!" Julie concluded.

"Oh yeah i almostt forgot i told my self in the dojo that i would tell jack sooner or later but it has to be later Coz i have enough on my plate already!" I told them wondering how they would react.

"Thats fine! But for now your goin' to have to practise lying until then." Grace tells me. "And we both will help you. Just remember we are always there for you and that we are in this together forever" Julie ended.

"Now lets start the sleepover!" We all say together in sync then we crack up laughing.

* * *

**How did i do? Love it ? Hate it?**

**Leave your thoughts in a review. Btw i will make chapter where kims will be singing.**

**So this song is about cheating. Its the song i was listening to while i wrote this chapter!**

**You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away**

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, it's OK  
[ From: . ]  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry


	11. Preparing

**Sorry for not updating in a while but i have had to do soooo many tests. I had to do my final grade/year 6 tests last week and i had to do my other language school tests. **

**Thanks guys for all the fab reviews! **

**I dont own anything i mention except the plot.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Thats fine! But for now your goin' to have to practise lying until then." Grace tells me. "And we both will help you. Just remember we are always there for you and that we are in this together forever" Julie ended._

_"Now lets start the sleepover!" We all say together in sync then we crack up laughing._

* * *

_Kims pov_

"Kimmy, wake up" i heard faintly from Grace. "Kimmy!" She shouted this time.

"Im up!" I looked at the time and moaned."Why do you have to wake me up at 6:30 in the morning? We have no school tomorrow!" I exclaimed to Grace. " Well we have to teach you to lie idiot. For all we know that might take hours! So we have to start now so that we can meet the others at 5pm. Grace and I, know Jack will ask you about yesterday soooooo we woke you up early." Julie explained. It all started to sink in. . and Julie went out of the room and told me to have a shower. I stretched my hands and legs to wake me up a bit more then I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I took a long nice shower then walked into my room and changed into shorts and a matching shirt with sandals. **(Outfit will be on my page)**

Before I went out I looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit i looked good. Julie and Grace were in the living room talking about stage one of how to lie. " Kim, the first thing you need to learn to lie is keeping it simple. You cant go over the top coz 1 you will forget the lie and 2 the lie will be hard to believe. " Grace told me.

" Grace you said I suck at lying you never said i was stupid!" I replied slightly offended.

"Just making sure " Grace said quickly.

"OK , Kim we need you to lie to us so we can see what you are doing wrong," Julie announced before me and Grace argued any further.

" Ummm, Julie I saw Milton cheating on you with Kelsey**( A/N I know stupid lie but i had to think of somma at the top of my head)**" Whilst I was saying this my voice went 3 levels higher so I was sorta squeaking.

"Ok, I can totally tell that is a lie. Do you know why?" Grace asked, taking the role of the bossy instructor. I nodded. "Good. Well Julie your the smart one, tell us how we can make Kim not make her voice go so high?"Grace turned her attention to Julie.

"Well, the reason why Kim's voice goes high is because her lies are too unbelievable as you can see by her example. She needs to really belive in the lie but it has to have a bit of truth so she wont really feel guilty," Julie explained.

"Now Kim do you know what exactly you're going to tell Jack later?" Grace interrogated me.

" No. I thought you could hep me could help me," I told them.

"Fair enough" Julie responded.

"Well , you could tell him that you ran away from home and back then Frank was your dads friend but you two had never met coz you knew he was probably a jerk," Grace suggested.

"Yeah but then Jack might ask me why I ran away from home!" I told her. She then stared off into space thinking. This went on for about 10 minutes then she snapped her fingers. "If he asks you that tell him because your dad was going to make you marry Frank, when you were 18. I'm sure he will believe that. I mean who would wanna marry Frank." She said , pulling a disgusted face .

"Yeah, but the thing is if Frank and my dad were friends then wouldn't he be at my 'house' so then he probably might've ran into me," I responded.

Whilst me and Grace were talking the look on Julies face told us that she was listening hard then she turned to me and began" Well you could say that you either locked yourself in your room so he wouldn't see you or you made sure that your dad only invited Frank over when you were out and that he would call you to tell you that Frank had left." Julie concluded.

"That's a fab idea Julie," Grace told her nodding her head in approval.

Turning to me she said" Now only problem is that you can't lie yet so lets get to work. Tell me another lie that is simple."

"Ok, well I think Jerry likes you." I lied, without making my voice any higher.

"Great! Well we have you keeping your voice normal when lying ,ticked off, but lets see you try something ridiculous just in case." Julie instructed.

"Well, Grace i hate to tell you that Eddie cheated on you with Mika!" I told Grace my voice normal and my face straight. Grace looked furious.

"He did what!? I am going to kill him. I hate him!" She yelled. I tried to calm her down.

"Honey I was lying," I tried to explain that to her.

"Oh. Well then I guess you can lie!"Grace relaxed after realizing that it was a lie.

"Wow I really believed Eddie cheated on Grace with Mika!" Julie admitted.**(Sorry if I made Kim learn to lie super quickly).**

"Well now that I have learned to lie, what should we do?" I asked Grace and Julie.

" I guess we could watch a few movies until 4pm . Then for 30 minutes we get ready and the last 15 minutes we practise a bit more on lying to Jack." Grace said whilst me and Julie approved by nodding our heads.

* * *

For the next few hours we watched Make it or break it. We were addicted. When it became 4 o'clock we all dressed into jean shorts and different coloured shirts.**(Kim in pink and gold shirt, Julie in green and gold shirt and Grace in blue and gold shirt. Lots of gold). **

We then practised lying a bit more. Every time i said something like whoever cheated on whoever they were furious. I guess I'm kinda now a lying master but we will see when the real test comes. Lying. To Jack. I've got butterflies. Every step I took made me want to turn around and go back home but I knew i had to do this and sooner or later I would have to face Jack. I just wish it was later. I really don't want to lie to him. But at the moment it's the only choice I have...

* * *

We arrived at the cinema before Jack and the rest did. Mika and Jerry arrived after us then Eddie , Milton and Jack. The movie we watched was called Oz the great and powerful. It was great. I really didn't want it to end not because it was a great movie but because i dreaded the fact that I would have to lie to Jack. Throughout the movie I noticed Mika wasn't really herself. She was watching the movie but her eyes looked faraway, like she was remebering something from the past. I really wanted to talk to her but she was sitting between Jerry and Eddie. If I didn't have other things to worry about then I would have talked to her after the movie but I had to deal with Jack first.

The movie ended and we all piled out. I could see , from the corner of my eyes, that Jack kept looking at me. Grace and Julie said that they had to go to the restroom and willed me with their eyes to follow them .So I did.

"Why haven't you told him yet? You've had plenty of opportunities." Grace asked we were inside, making sure no one was in.

"I don't know how. I want him to ask me so I can explain/lie to him." I told her.

" Well, knowing Jack he won't want to push it so what you could do is say, 'Hey Jack. I know your probably wondering about the thing with Frank so I'll explain and please don't interrupt me.' There, then he won't interrupt you so you won't forget what to say." Julie said to me , whilst Grace nodded her head.

"Ok. I'll do just that but later we have to talk to Mika. Did you see how she wasn'y acting like herself?" I asked them. They both nodded. " You don't think she is hiding something from us do you?" I questioned them.

" She might but we have to be subtle because remeber we have a secret that she doesn't know," Julie told us and we agreed. We left the restroom and went back to the gang.

It was time to confront Jack...

* * *

**How did you like it? Again I'm sorry for the late update but I had sooooooo many tests to prepare for and then actually do them. Now that they're all over I will be updating more often.**

**Review to tell me what you thought and how I can improve it. Remember before when I said I would put a song at the end of each chapter. I changed my mind. Now I will only put a few lines of the song and the first 5 who get it right will get a shout out.**

**Here you go.**

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!  
**


	12. Actually telling Jack

**Hey. This is an update. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_" She might but we have to be subtle because remeber we have a secret that she doesn't know," Julie told us and we agreed. We left the restroom and went back to the gang._

_It was time to confront Jack..._

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

We all walked back to Jack and the others. Grace suddenly said" Well come on guys. I'm goin' to falaphils. Eddie, Jerry, Milton , and Julie wanna come?"

There was a chorus of "Yeahs" and "Sure." Jack and I just sat there in an awkward silence until I decided to break the silence.

" Soooooooo Jack, your probably wondering what Frank what on about ,right?" He just nodded, slightly. " Well I should probably tell you that I ran away from home a couple of years ago. Please don't interrupt me. Please." I told him before he could speak. He nodded again.

" So Frank was close to my father. They might even consider each other friends, I don't know. Anyway Frank was sometimes at my house but because I knew from instincts that Frank was a jerk I made sure I was never home until he left or I would lock myself in my room even though I locked myself in my room sometimes I could see Frank's face," I took a breath, then continued" I ran away from home because my dad" I shuddered," wanted to make me marry Frank. He said he didn't want me to get married to some scumbag but he didn't know Frank was a scumbag. He arranged the marriage. We were going to get married when we were 18. I ran away the following week he told me. I ran to my Aunt 'coz I knew that she lived in Seaford and that's is why Frank came to me. I 'spose my dad made Frank come after me but because he never actually saw me it took him a while to fine me." I ended the explanation not able to go on. A silence surrounded us.

I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing but I really wanted Jack to say something. I decided to break the silence " You have to promise not to tell anyone this. Your the only one that knows."

"Not even Grace and Julie?" Jack asked. I really didn't know what to say I mean they do know but they know the truth and if Jack asks them about this they might slip up and let something slip out so I told him " No one knows not even Grace and Julie. Please promise you won't tell them or anyone..." I pleaded, trying to act a bit desperate. Then Jack asked me a question I really didn't know how to answer. " Why? Why don't you want me to say anything?"

I froze. I was going to answer then I had a better idea. The idea was not to talk and act as if I was trying to find a way to tell him but really racking my brain. I thought. And thought. And thought. And thought. Until I had something." Well, I really don't like to talk about my life. I don't want people having pity on me. I like to be tough and if everyone knew then I wouldn't be. I'd probably be the weird girl that ran away from her dad. No one would be frightened of me." That was a great lie, even though I say so myself. Jack seemed to believe it so I think I'm off the hook. For now.

" I promise." Jack promised me. Everything was fine. We headed back to the others who were still eating. Julie and Grace eyed me and I gave the look ,which said I-will-tell-you-later. Jack was acting normal. Jerry then said" You done with your making out yet?" I was 99.9% my face was as red as a tomato. I was just about to lunge at Jerry , who was infront of me, when Jack grabbed from the waist and whispered to me" Don't. Look at it this way, make sure to make fun of him when he goes out with Mika. OK?" I just nodded. I went back to eating and looking at Mika. I took a glance at Grace and Julie and they seemed to be doin' the same but Grace had a look in her eyes like she had an idea. We went to the dojo to get our stuff. I quickly got myself and left with Julie sayin' bye to the guys.

* * *

I told them all about it. After I told them about it I changed the subject and started talking about the mystery to do with Mika. " Grace when we were eating you had a look in your eyes. The one where you think you know what is goin' on with Mika, what is that idea?" I ask her.

"Well I was just thinking. Have we ever seen Mika touch water?" Julie and I shook our heads." That's what I thought. Well what if she was a mermaid. I mean we could find out. All we have to do is make Mika touch water then if she is a mermaid then she will turn into a mermaid. If she isn't we could say that we wanted to have a water fight but for it to be a surprise. Then we just go away before she gets us back.**( I know stupid but oh** **well) **" Grace told us. We thought about it and figured it was worth a shot. I mean if Mika was a mermaid then we have a new sister/BFF. If she wasn't a mermaid we will the same. Close friends.

Once we arrived at Grace's house we stayed for an 1 hour until Julie and I had to. Through that 1 hour we perfected the plan and rehearsed it. We invited Mika to go to the beach with us tomorrow. She seemed reluctant at first but finally agreed. Tomorrow would be the time to find out . If Mika was a mermaid. And for our sake we hope she is

* * *

**Well there you go. The shout can only go to one of you because only one person got it right.**

**Caity Bear Luvs Pandas**

**Well done.**

**Now I have another song for you.**

**And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it!**

**Review and guess and if you get it right you will get a shout out in the next chappie.**

**Also the more reviews the faster the update!**

**Review.**


	13. Really sorry Not a chapter

**Hey guys. I am sorry if you thought this was an update but I have a few extra tests that my mum is forcing me to do. They are optional but Mum says I have to do them or I am grounded. So i have to study for them for awhile. I will try to update soon but it is not likely. Don't hate me! I am really sorry to those who thought this was an update so in the next few chapters I will make them EXTRA long. I am a horrible person as I do lots A.N .See you in July. **

**-** _A girl who is really sorry_


	14. AN

**Hey guys! As I won't be updating for a while, I decided to tell you some stories that I really like and that you should read:**

**Christian and Kate**

**Not your typical type of teacher**

**Beauty of Hawaii **

**Death warrant**

**Kickin it at camp**

**Prom**

**Taken- Austin and Ally**

**That one loner.**

**This is just a few. Go on my profile to find out all my favourite authors and stories. Check now. Sorry again about not being able to update. But soon! The tests are on the 29th and 30th on June. Wish me good luck!**


	15. Mystery Person

_Previously:_

_Once we arrived at Grace's house we stayed for an 1 hour until Julie and I had to. Through that 1 hour we perfected the plan and rehearsed it. We invited Mika to go to the beach with us tomorrow. She seemed reluctant at first but finally agreed. Tomorrow would be the time to find out . If Mika was a mermaid. And for our sake we hope she is._

* * *

Kims pov: _Kims dream:_

_I was trying to get to sleep. I tossed and turned but I couldn't. Then I saw a girl that looked around the same age as me. She had brown hair. She came over so I closed my eyes tight.I guess she thought I was asleep because she said " Hey . You probably don't remember me. I miss you so much. You might have seen me round the place but I never spoke to you. The King has requested me to leave because of something you will find out soon. Bye my ..." She mumbled the last part so I didn't here it. After that she left. I was left confused. The next morning father gave me some tea. Then everything was fuzzy..._

_End of dream_

I screamed. Sweat was all over my face. My heart was pumping;you would hear it if I wasn't screaming. I remember the part where father gave me tea in the morning but I don't remember the girl part. My head is hurting sooooooooo bad. I think I will just go have a nice hot, relaxing shower. After I had my shower I changed into something beach-y.**(Link on my profile)**. Today was the day we found out whether Mika was a mermaid. I had a feeling something extraordinary would happen. I don't know. Then I called Grace and Julie to tell them to come over. They were wearing similar clothes to me,**(Link on my profile)**. We called Mika and told her to meet us at the beach. We walked all the way there. We went past a few cafes and one was advertising about a contest. Kinda like a talent competition. This is what it said:

_A talent competition on the 10th July!_

_Starts at 12:00 pm_

_If you win you receive $1000_

_If you sing the song must be original!_

_Join now!_

Grace piped up,"Kim you should totally enter. You could sing a song. I know you would totally win" She said it in a very girly girl way trying to make me laugh but ,despite that,I could tell Grace was being completely serious. I laughed then copied her attempt to sound like a girly girl** (No offense to girl girls. I am a bit of a girly girl.)** "Well, you know I sing. I am like so horrible!" Even though they laughed they knew I was being like totally serious. OK now I have got to stop talking like that. Julie then disagreed with me"No Kim your wrong. You have a beautiful voice that many girls would kill to have. How about this , if you sign up and sing an original song with Grace and I then Grace and I will both give you $50 each? Deal?" She asked me. Without hesitation I responded " OK but if people hate me then you will both have to disguise me for the rest of my life!" Grace and Julie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Then they said in sync" Yeah right!" Grace carried the sentence on." Like people would hate your voice. I mean Julie and I have heard you sing and you sing like a professional." I acted as if she wasn't telling the truth but on the inside I was glowing. I can't believe how lucky I am to have best friends like them. I swear without them I would be so lost.

We finally arrived at the beach. We found out Julie was already there.**(Clothes on my profile)** "Hey Mika. You ready for the time of your life?" Grace asked her. I was staring at her. Something about her seemed familiar. Like familiar-familiar. Like I know her from somewhere else. She took a glimpse at me then quickly looked away. She always seemed distant from me. I don't think she hates me but I think that there is something she wants to tell me but she can't. She acts like I did with about the whole mermaid thing. Mermaid. I still haven't told Grace and Julie about the dream. The dream. I am soooooooo confused but I quickly snapped out of it when I heard Julie say to Mika"Well first would you like an Ice cream?" She nodded. "What flavor would you like?" She thought about it for about a minute or so. Then answered" Can you get me fruity minty swirl?" **(If you can tell me which tv show this flavor of ice cream is from then you get a shout out. P.S It is from Disney. wink-wink)** Julie went to get Our Ice creams. She didn't ask us because she already knew our favorites.

She arrived back with them but also had a bottle of water. Mika got her Ice cream from her but didn't touch the water. "Mika you should take a drink of water because we will be walking for a distance," Grace advised. Grace was getting ready to give the water to her. Well not give it her more like spilling it on her "accidentally". She strted to open the lid but Mika quickly declined and told us that" I already had something to drink before I went out" We couldn't do our plan now! We all looked at each other panickingly. Then I quickly saved our butts by saying " Well we'll take it with us incase we get thirsty." Julie and Grace had a look of relief on their faces. Luckily Mika didn't notice.

* * *

******Hey guys. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ssorry. After the test My mum took away the computer because we were going on holiday in a couple of weeks and she said she wanted help to clean the house and pack. You can shout at me! The reviews were great. Most of them.**** If not defiantly tomorrow. By the way Guest, your review was really interesting. Could you please tell me how to improve the story? I will be making a new austin and ally story. Soon. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**********Review**


End file.
